


Ring Around the Portal

by KiraLioden



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLioden/pseuds/KiraLioden
Summary: She's made him the happiest he had ever been. A little gift for her would be nice, right?Not quite a conventional gift, but it was probably going to make the both of them happy.





	Ring Around the Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [portal_fluffiness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/portal_fluffiness) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Wheatley proposes to Chell using blue- and orange-gemed rings.
> 
> "Will you be my other portal?"

Okay.

So he wasn't the best at plans. Wheatley could easily admit that. 

But, then again, miracles could and would happen. And he really, _really_ did want to make it a surprise for Chell. After all, they were together for a while- not officially, mind you. It had a bit of a rough start. But she was totally justified, those first few incidents. A slap wasn't that much, actually, compared to everything he did to her back There.

But (he wasn't exactly sure how) things eventually smoothed out. They began to enjoy each other's company. She didn't mind his endless babble, her constant silence no longer bothered him. Things were great.

And then, not too long ago, he just thought...

_Maybe I'd give it a shot._

Thank goodness that the neighbors were willing to help him. Wheatley doubted he would've been able to find the two things he needed without them.

So here he was now, sitting across her at the table. Chell was still reading, her cup of coffee gently steaming beside her. He swallowed down his anxiety.

"Luv, could I, uh, tell you something?"

She looked up, giving him her little "go on, I'm listening" smile.

"The time I've spent with you... it's been the happiest part of my life. Not that I had much to be happy about before, to be honest. But even if it was a happy time- again, not that it was- this would still be better. Much better, in fact. Can't imagine not being with you. It's like having peanut-butter and jelly, without the peanuts. Something... something would be _missing_ , and then you'd feel all weird-"

Her expression shifted to give him the "you're rambling" look.

"Ah. Right. Well,you've made me the happiest person on Earth- that I know of, anyway. And, uh, you read those books, the ones with smooching and all that fun business, and there's always been a point... well, there's a point where they become more than just... I don't know, companions? Is that the word?"

She shrugged. 

"Let's go with companions. By the end of the book, they've gone from companions, to... something else entirely. And I was wondering, maybe I could get us over that step, too. We've been through a lot together, these last few years, more than what some of them had. And we stuck by each other the entire time. Also better than what they did, by the way.

"So, I thought that, Chell..." He gently lifted her hand off her book, pressing his little gift into her palm. "And I got you something."

Wheatley moved his hand away. She saw it and, startled, looked back up at him. His anxiety rose back to his throat. He forced it down, to say his final planned line.

"And I wanted to ask- it's okay if you don't want to be, but worth a shot- would you be my other portal? Always connected, no matter how far apart they are. Always working together."

For a moment, the both of them were perfectly still. His heart hammered in his chest. Maybe she really didn't want to-

A wide grin spread across her face. Suddenly, she was halfway on that table, arms flung around him.

"I'll, uh, take that as a yes, then."

Chell pulled back, just a bit. He glimpsed one of his proffered rings already on her finger, its blue gem glittering. She grabbed one of his hands and slid the orange-jeweled one on his own.

"That's, uh, an interesting choice, luv. Thought you'd pick the orange one, actually, with orange being you favorite color and all."

She tapped the blue ring, then his chest.

"A reminder of the other- ohhh, that's very clever, luv. Very clever."

Her grin grew just a bit wider. With one of her silent chuckles, she kissed him.

And if he were honest...

Wheatley felt like his heart was going to burst from the sheer happiness he felt that moment.


End file.
